The great Dumbledores
by Alexander Prince
Summary: What if severus snape not severus snape? what if dumbledore has a son? Why Voldemort is afraid of him? AU Father/son
1. Chapter 1 : Flash of Memory

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. J.K Rowling owns everything.

* * *

Four flying horses flying through the air pulling a carriage coming in to land at Hogwarts. The crowds cheered. All students took their seat, then Dumbledore started his speech.

"Now we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year but home to our special guests as well. You see Hogwarts has been chosen..."

Then, Mr Flich running and tell Dumbledore something. Then he continue his speech and announce Beaubaxton School.

A group of girls dressed in blue dance up the aisle and release butterflies into the air. They bow and everyone applauds. Lastly their Headmistress Madam Maxime, a very tall women, taller than hagrid come through.

Dumbledore held out a hand to Madam Maxime then kissed her hand. Flirt appeared on his face. Severus narrowed his eyes to the Headmaster.

"Why is he kissing her hand?" asked severus.

Minerva turned to Dumbledore and narrowed her eyes as well. That old man

"But i can see his pervert face" said severus suspiciously. Minerva just ignore him. In severus previous life, he had tried hard to make his father marry Minerva. He lost his mother when he was 4 years old. Grindelwald had killed her. Minerva is severus godmother. Since his mother died, he was very attached to Minerva. When he was 9 years old, he asked her to become his mother. But dumbledore said to him even though he and Minerva don't marry, Minerva still can become his mother, adopted Mother. Then he agreed.

Dumbledore continue announcing Dumstrung students and a series of older boys walk up the aisle brandishing bo staffs, twirling them around and periodically stabbing them into the ground with a spark effect.

"There he is" Minerva tell severus. They both watched the first boy breath fire. He is Marcus Prince, Severus's first grandson Severus watched Marcus, but he can't remembered him. Igor meet dumbledore and they embraced. "This is Igor Karkaroff, one of your friend in Bulgaria. I don't how close you are, but better don't get close to him because he was a death eater." continued Minerva. Severus just nodded.

When the feast are over, the prefects do the their job lead the first years and the guest the their room. Harry and his friends wait till almost all of them walk out. Then he saw one of the Dumstrang Students hug Professor Mcgonagall and Dumbledore. While with snape they just shake hands. "Who is that" asked harry. Both Ron and Hermione turn around and saw as well.

"Maybe they related" answered hermione.

"Maybe he's Mcgonagall's son", said Ron.

"Isn't she too old for that age of son", hermione said. Harry just shrugged and then they left the great hall.

2 WEEKS AFTER THE SCHOOL STARTED

Moody has been caught staring at me few times. i believed he can see through my glamour. My father has said that me and Moody has worked together in the past, maybe if i befriend with him again i remember my past. But he rarely spoke to me. He's been focusing on Potter. Karkaroff has been following me tim to time. He desperately asking me to join the death eater. He said if i join, he will be saved, otherwise he will be killed by You know who. Both of us has been friends before i lost my memory. I even manage to remember a bit of the past while he at hogwarts.

While he keep asking me, i said to him that i will think about it later. He also warn to not tell my father.

3 DAYS BEFORE THE FIRST TASK.

Harry and Hagrid are walking through a dark forest. "Did you bring your father's cloak like I asked you?", asked hagrid.

"Yeah I brought the cloak. Hagrid where

are we going?" asked Harry.

"You'll see soon enough. Pay attention

this is important"

Then they hear animal noises. Madame Maxime calls out to Hagrid. Harry put on the cloak.

As harry watch hagrid and Madam Maxime flirting each other. He really want vomit.

A dragon nearby gives a loud roar. In an opening we see people are running about, dragons are roaring and breathing fire. When Madam Maxime distant a bit, harry said "Dragons? That's the first task? You're joking". Harry was shocked when saw the dragon. Now he know this Tournament really can kill him. He reay disappointed with Ron for not telling him about the dragon. Then suddenly he saw a familiar figure near the dragon.

"Isn't that Professor Snape hagrid?" asked harry curiously.

"Yes, it's him. Well i don't know he interested in that creature as well. At least im not alone", said hagrid smiling. Then harry left.

WHILE NEAR THE DRAGON

Severus has been staring at this hungrian horntail dragon. Suddenly he feels sharp pain in his head. Some flashback appear in his head. He held his hand to head and fell to his knee. He saw hewas about 12 years old and his Godfather News Scamandar playing together with dragon in the summer, Newt had him riding the dragon. He was so excited. Newt also teached him how to tame it and he laughed. Then the scene change to near a mountain and a fire drake dragon, the most dangerous dragon appear in front of him and shot fire at him. Then he only saw a darkness.

People near him saw that keep asking what happen but he didn't answer. He just closed his eye and held his head. Hagrid also saw this and come out from the forest and pick him up and bring back to the castle. When he reached in front of the castle, someone calling him.

"Hagrid!!"

"Harry what are you doing here?", asked Hagrid.

"I was walking slowly to come back to the castle, then i saw you running. Is that Professor Snape? Don't tell me he faint when saw the dragon" asked harry grinning. "He was in pain when he saw the dragon, he held his head all the time. No matter harry, just help me tell his parents to meet me at hospital wing", said hagrid and walk away hurriedly. "But who's is his parents?", asked shout a confused harry. Hagrid shout from a distance "Dumbledore and Mcgonagall". A shocked face clearly seen in harry's face. Then hurried to inform them.

Dumbledore was having a tea with Minerva, Cornelius and Barty.

"I really scared for potter, he just 14 years old already have to face a dragon", said minerva sadly. Dumbledore chuckled and said.

"Well if i remembered correctly, Derrick was younger when he been chased by a dragon", said dumbledore amusingly. Minerva glared at him.

"How old was he?", Barty asked.

"12 years old i think" albus answered.

"That's very brave of him", said Cornelius. Then he continued, "I remembered he save me from a hippogliff, the one that got away from the cell of department magical creature. After that i swear i won't use lift near that department again", finished him laughing.

"Poor that man, lost his family and his life in one night. Thank God that you know who is gone now."said barty. Minerva stand up and said " i think im going to see him now".

"I send severus to see the dragon.." albus was interrupted by knock at door. Revealed harry sweating from the running.

"Ah harry what can i do for you?" asked concerned albus.

Minerva conjured a glass of water.

They were all waiting for harry. Now he must chose his word carefully.

"Hagrid asked professor dumbledore and mcgonagall to see him at hospital wing. i saw he carried Professor Snape in front door. He said professor snape has fainted", finished harry. Clearly harry tried to hide. But the looks at both headmaster and his head house face very shocked. Then, Dumbledore dismiss him and they all go to hospital wing.

Confused harry, walking towards his dorm.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Dragon Tamer

Chapter 2 : THE DRAGON TAMER

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. J.K Rowling owns everything

* * *

Severus was breathing heavily and sweating. "Severus," He heard someone called his name. At the same time in his dream he heard someone call "Derrick,". He saw himself playing with a baby dragon, and someone called him Derrick.

"Severus," Mcgonagall said a bit louder while gently shaking his shoulder. "It's just a dream."

Severus awoke with a start and sweated. "Are you all right, son?" asked his mother concerned.

Snape gasped in surprise, but nodded, shifting a bit uncomfortably as he realised that his mother not only watched him sleeping, but had wakened him from a nightmare. He looked at his surrounding and realised he was at the hospital wing. McGonagall reached a hand up to gently brush the stray hair off Snapes pale face.

Mcgonagall looked at him concerned. She lifted Snape's chin and he stared back at Mcgonagall with glassy black eyes. "Tell me about your dream" said Mcgonagall softly.

* * *

Severus was let out from hospital wing and walked towards headmaster office to meet his parents.

He knocked twice. "Enter", he heard his fathers' voice from inside.

When he entered his mother smiled and hugged him and his father was drinking a tea. "Hello Severus, you gave us both quite fright yesterday. Your mother told me about your dream. But I need you to tell me yourself."

He looked up to his father and said "There was a reason you sent me there". He sighed and continued "I remember riding a dragon with my godfather Newt". He kept telling stories. After he finished he saw his parents smiling, his mother leaked a tear of happiness. They were happy that he remembered.

"What is in your dream is your real memory. Even the Fire drake dragon. Your memory of your godfather is complete while the Fire drake is not" explained Dumbledore. Shock appeared on Snape's face. "So I really encounter that crazy dragon?" asked shocked Snape.

"Yes, you were brave back then. You saved a goblin from that dragon and received a scar at your left eye" said Dumbledore pointing his finger to Severus's left eye that had been under glamour.

Mcgonagall put a hand on his left arm and said "One step at a time and be patient. You will regain your memory in no time. He nodded and continued drinking his tea.

* * *

**1ST TASK : DRAGON**

Harry sat alone (THE LOUDSPEAKER) Three of our champions have now faced their dragons and so each one of them will proceed to the next task. And now our fourth and final contestant.

Harry entered the rocky arena. The crowd were cheering his name. He saw the golden egg sitting alone and he made a run for it but

the dragon appeared. Harry was forced to retreat behind a rock as the dragon flamed him. Harry stumbled and fell around the arena. Then he summoned a broom. He jumped on it and flew off. The dragon gave chase. It bursted through the crowd and they look stunned.

The teachers also looked stunned the dragon has just crashed their seat. Severus helped Mcgonagall up. She looked frightened. "He will be alright, don't worry," he said to his mother. Mcgonagall glanced at him and said "He just 14 years old and already has to face a dragon, of course I'm worried".

The crowds were mostly silent. They saw Harry flying towards the Arena and the crowd erupted. He went straight for the golden egg. He picked up eggs and showed it to the crowd and smiled. Then, he saw from a distant the dragon flying towards the Aren a and he run towards the tent, but the dragon shoot fire at the tent. All the teachers, especially Dumbledore tried to put out the fire and succeeded while dragon guards, including Charlie Weasley, were trying to catch the dragon and calm it down. The crowd were screaming and tried to get out of Arena. After the dragon tried to burn everybody around, but got blocked by the dragon guards and teachers. The dragon seemed more angry than usual.

While all the teachers tried to calm the students, Severus stared at the dragon and remembered something. Suddenly, he jumped towards the center of Arena. Minerva saw this and called him but he didn't hear. " Severus! Severus! What are you doing?? Let the guard do their work". He ignored his mother. Then, she called Albus. "Albus!!" and pointed towards the center. Albus's eyes got wide and shocked. He tried to go down as well.

As Severus stood in front of the dragon, he stared intently and seemed to remember his last encounter with Fire Drake. After he saved a goblin from Fire Drake, he fought the dragon and won. When the dragon was defeated and Severus spared its life and made him promise not to hurt people in village. In return, the dragon promised and taught him the most efficient way to tame a dragon, but this only can applied to all dragon in the world but itself. This was due to the fact that Fire Drake waswasthe the last breed of ancient dragon in Middle Earth.

Charlie Weasley shouted at him. "Sir, get away sir, this dragon is angrier than usual, we might use a dose of drugs (wizarding drugs)", said Charlie while trying to set up a rope towards the dragon. He turned to him and said "no.. no need. i can handle this."' He stepped closer and the dragon shoot fire at him.

"SEVERUS!!", both Minerva and Albus shouted. The crowd watched as well. All faces looked horrified but then changed to stunned when they saw Severus's body was covered with blue flames like an ice phoenix. He raised his hand towards the dragon. He made the eye contact with the dragon and said "Kilgarah" inside the dragons' mind. Then, the dragon suddenly stopped struggling and firing. He pointed it to sit, the dragon followed without protest. All the crowd looked stunned and in disbelief. He went closer and told it to be a good boy and to go back to Romania. The dragon calmed down but seemed angry towards its surrounding. The dragon licked his body but its tongue was hot.

"Oww"

the crowds erupted with laughter and applause. Charlie looked in disbelief. He has been studying in Romania to tame dragon but even his teacher there couldn't tame a dragion like this.

Then Severus walked away. He was greeted by Minerva and Dumbledore fierce hugs.

"Don't ever scare us like this again. Do you understand Derrick Vergil Dumbledore?", said Albus sharply. There were no twinkle in his eye. There were tears in his mothers' eyes. He nodded. He was shocked about his parents concern. Then his parents brought him inside.

* * *

Please review favourite


	3. Chapter 3 : I Remember You

CHAPTER 3 : I REMEMBER YOU

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. J.K Rowling owns everything

* * *

**AT DINNER FEAST**

Dumbledore started his speech.

"Good Evening everyone. I would like to congratulate to all our champion tonight for their outstanding performance. Don't worry, the dragons will be going back to Romania tonight. There has been quite fright especially for the last performance. Thanks to our professor Snape able to tame it.", everyone gave an applause and students were whispered between them how brave he was. Severus's cheeks reddened and looked down embarrassed. His mother pinched on his arm and told him to stand. "Stand up Severus! Everyone was looking at you now". Embarrassed he stood and bowed a bit and glared at his mother. Hi father wad twinkling madly towards him before continued his speech "Now, i would like to announce that, we will have a ball coming around. Each head house will attend to their own house, while the other 2 school your headmaster/ headmistress will attend to it. Now tuck in!!"

After the dinner, severus walked with his parents.

" Severus, do you remember Amelia Bones?", father asked. "No, why?", asked Severus curiously.

"She will come to the ball, she informed us that she would like to meet you", Albus said glanced at him searching for any memory come through. Severus shook his head and shrugged. Minerva put a hand on his shoulder and said, "i heard from my friends that both of you quite closed 15 years ago". Severus looked very thoughtful. Then his mother continued "you were never bring her to us before, so we thought you were just a friend".

"I don't remember a thing. But i did a wife, didn't i? Why would i searching for another woman?", replied confused severus.

"She had died after giving birth to Margaret and it's up to you whether you want another woman or not, just this Amelia you were seemed very fond of her before", replied father gently. They arrived in front of his room. Albus put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him sadly. "i just want you to be happy again, try give her a chance, son", said Albus. Then, his parents hugged him and left.

Before he slept, he had been thinking what his father had said. Maybe he could tried to meet her first.

* * *

He finished teaching dance to his slytherin. His mother had pick up dress robe for him and she kept nagging at him because he didn't show any interest for the dress robe and the ball. Now he wanted to clear his mind and took a walk on the ground.

Amelia walked out of Madam Malkin, Diagon Alley. Today she's on leave so that she can get the dress she ordered last week. Now she was going straight to hogwarts and meet him, Derrick Vergil Dumbledore, now known as Severus Snape. She was frustrated that she did not know early. She barely knew in the last 2 weeks when he heard Barty and Cornelius spoke of how him tame the dragon. She can't believe that those two already knew. They not really lover but they were friends back then. But when she heard about what happened to Derrick, she was really sad about it. He lost his memory and was gravely injured after shortly after You Know Who was gone. She heard that he was there at Potters' house and had encountered with You Know Who.

Now, she arrived at hogwarts. Walking down through hogsmade, then she arrived to the main door. She was supposed to meet Minerva at 4pm, but she arrived half an hour early. So she thought she just straight to the castle, forget about protocol so whatever. She came closer to the door, she been hit by a strong man then she fell. That man fell on top of her. She looked up her eye meet his eye. This man was severus snape aka Derrick. Severus also staring into her eye. He saw a glimpse of himself and her talking and laughing together. Then he was interrupted by a cough behind him. He stood and turn around

his mother and father looked at him raised eyebrow. He panicked and seem to unable to speak. His mother helped this mother get up. "Amelia, i thought we were supposed to meet at 4pm", his mother said. Derrick eyes wide as he heard the name Amelia.

"It's not his fault, I was not look where I was going and we kind of 'crash' ", explained Amelia.

Derrick glanced at his father nervously but his father seemed to know everything.

"Severus, have you apologies to Amelia?", his father asked. Nervously he glanced towards Amelia and took a deep breath and said "I... I apologize for your knocking you earlier. Will you forgive me, Madam Bones?".

Smiled sweetly she answered "Of course, and do call me Amelia. I'm not coming here to do my job, you know", she put her hand on top of him. His eyes widened then he felt sharp pain in his chest. "Severus! severus!". They called his name several time then he fainted.

"What happen to him albus?", asked panicked minerva.

"I'm not sure, we better bring him to the hospital wing, now", replied Albus. Amelia conjured a stretcher. Albus lift him to the stretcher. Then they left.

**HOSPITAL WING**

As Poppy finished treat severus. After put him to sleep, she smiled and walked towards Albus, Minerva and Amelia Bones.

"How is he poppy?" asked concerned Minerva.

Poppy giggled a bit. "Oh nothing serious, he just having a panic attack", said poppy.

"But Poppy why nothing serious? he didn't have it before and how can i know when he will be having?", asked panicked Albus.

"Before i answer that, are you the one who met him earlier just before he panicked?", asked Poppy to Amelia. "Yes", she answered and wide eye, she said "Don't tell me he panicked when he saw me earlier". Poppy smiled. Albus and Minerva shocked then laughed. "He seemed has been stabbed by the love arrow. So, i think maybe best if you see him tomorrow my dear". Then she left.

"Well now i think you should go unpack my dear", Minerva said to Amelia. Then she left.

"Minerva, when i saw his eye earlier, i saw a bit glimpse both he and Amelia. He seemed to remembered something when they knocked each other", said Albus amusingly.

**THE BALL**

1 hour before the ball:

There was a knock at severus's door. He opened then saw Amelia wore a blue long dress and looked elegant. He looked stunned for a moment then behind her his father mother appeared. "Severus!! We don't have much time for staring".. Then, all three of them get inside his room. "Why all of you here? i suppose to meet you at your room Amelia", exclaimed Severus.

Amelia and Albus glanced each other, then glanced towards Mcggonagall who said"Amelia here have a good idea".

"Which is?" asked curious Severus while looked towards Amelia.

"Well i think that you should become yourself" said Amelia. Before she got interrupted by Severus she continued "I mean that why don't you take off your glamour and become Vergil again". After that Albus and Minerva glanced each other waiting for his response.

His glamour was put by Albus. It was due to after he healed from his injury, he been suffering a loss of memory. He was a famous wizard back then, so wherever he went people knew him. He was so stressed and became so distant because he can't remember. At one time, he didn't come out from his room for the whole day, when dumbledore checked him, he found Severus in the bathroom, his upper body bleeding heavily. He was still holding a knife. Clearly Severus been tried to suicide. After that, Dumbledore decided to change his appearance then told the wizarding world that he had sent Severus for healing and not sure when he will be back. A year after, a new potion master come to teach at hogwarts, his name Severus Snape who was formerly known as Derrick Vergil Dumbledore.

Severus looked away from them. They all glanced each other and looked disappointed.

Then, Severus moved to the mirror and looked at it. With a swirl of wand, he dropped a glamour. They all looked at the mirror saw a man standing confidently, looked elegant and handsome with a blue eye, short brown hair. His looks much younger than his age. His looks like a man with age 35-40 but he was born at 1927.

He turned around them raised an eyebrow and asked "shall we go?"

IN THE GREAT HALL

All the champions walk through the door with their partners together. Loud music plays as the champions head to the dance floor with their partners.

They dance. Soon others are joining in, Dumbledore and McGonagall,

Mr Filch and his cat, Hagrid and Madame Maxime and others.

Vergil turned to Amelia "Will you do me an honour to dance with me?" asked Vergil held out his hand. Amelia smiled and took his hand they were both dance to the dance floor. The crowd seem to have notice the charming guy dancing with the head of Magical Law Enforcement. The staff looked shocked. Barty Crouch seems to have notice and smiled. They both are his friends. He glad Vergil able to overcome his fear. He was one of the people Albus told about Vergil changing appearance. Some teacher waited to have a dance with him but he seems like doesn't want to separate with Amelia. They both enjoyed each other. The way Vergil looked at Amelia full with love and passion. This also were noticed by both his parents who dance nearby.

When the song over, Vergil get closer to Amelia and whispered "I remember you" and winked at her. Then, they both leave the dance hall because the music changed. Vergil changed his appearance back and resume his duty as a teacher to check on his students.

* * *

Please review favourite


	4. Chapter 4 : A Suspicious Moody

CHAPTER 4 : A SUSPICIOUS MOODY

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. J.K Rowling owns everything

I missed out some part in this chapter - the situation between Snape and Moody

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Care of Magical Creatures lesson had ended. The class had been taught by Professor Grubbly-Plank for a temporary due to Hagrid indisposed by the case of hippogriff in 3rd year.

That was a really good lesson," said Hermione as they entered the Great Hall.

"I still want Hagrid" said Harry sulky.

"How did that horrible Skeeter woman find out about Hagrid? You don't think Hagrid told her?"

"No," said Harry, leading the way over to the Gryffindor table and throwing himself into a chair, furious. Rita skeeter has written about Hagrid has been expelled from Hogwarts.

"Maybe she heard him telling Madame Maxime at the ball," said Hermione quietly.

"Poor Hagrid. We got to go and see him," said Harry.

Next day, in the morning after breakfast, the three of them left the castle and went down through the to Hagrid's cabin.

On the way down there, they saw someone came out from Hagrid's cabin. Looked like Dumstrang student walking up to the castle. When the boy got closer to them he just smiled and passed them.

The three of them glanced each other and shrugged then continued walking.

They knocked the door once arrived, and Fang's booming barks answered. The curtains were still drawn.

"Hagrid, it's us!" Harry shouted, pounding on the door. "Open up!". Still, no one answered.

"Hagrid!" Hermione's turn pounding on his front door. "We know you in there, Hagrid. please - -" ,

The door opened. Hermione said, "About it-!" and then stopped, very suddenly, because she found herself face-to-face, not with Hagrid, but with Professor Snape who stared at her emotionless.

"Who is that Severus? ", a voice behind him asked. Severus moved a side revealed Professor Dumbledore sitting with Hagrid.

Good afternoon," greeted Dumbledore pleasantly, smiling towards them.

"We just wanted to see Hagrid," said Hermione in a rather small voice.

"Yes, I surmised as much," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "Why don't you come in?"

"Oh. . . um. . . okay," said Hermione.

Three of them walked into the cabin; Professor Snape closed the door behind them.

Hagrid was sitting at his table, there were three large mugs of tea. He looked a real mess. His face was blotchy, his eyes swollen, looked like just crying a lot.

"Hi, Hagrid," said Harry looked concerned.

Hagrid looked up but not meeting Harry's eye. "'Hi," he said in a very hoarse voice.

"More tea, I think," said Dumbledore to Snape as Harry, Ron, and Hermione took a seat, Snape drawing out his wand, and twiddling it; a revolving tea tray appeared in midair along with a plate of cakes. Snape magicked the tray onto the table, and everybody sat down. There was a slight pause, and then Dumbledore said, "Did you by any chance hear what Miss Granger was shouting, Hagrid?"

Hermione went slightly pink, but Dumbledore smiled at her and continued, "Hermione, Harry, and Ron still seem to want to know you, judging by the way they were attempting to break down the door. "

Dumbledore stood up. "I refuse to accept your resignation, Hagrid, and I expect you back at work on Monday," he said. "You will join me for breakfast at eight-thirty in the Great Hall. No excuses. Good afternoon to you all. "

"Wipe your tears, Hagrid", Snape said as he stood. "I also expected you on Sunday evening, we are going to see Newt, you can borrow some magical creature there", he added then left the cabin with Dumbledore. When the door had shut behind him, Hagrid began to sob into his dustbin-lid-sized hands. Hermione kept patting his arm, and at last, Hagrid looked up, his eyes very red indeed, and said, "Great man, Dumbledore. . .both of them.. "

"We don't care anything that skeeter cow wrote about you at all", said harry.

"Come back and teach, Hagrid," said Hermione quietly, "please come back, we really miss you. "

Hagrid wipe his tears and nodded. He smiled and said "thank you"..

"Anyway Hagrid, i have a question in my mind that i know you knew the answer", said harry. He wanted to know more about relationship between Snape and Dumbledore.

Ron and Hermione looked at curiously at him. Hagrid looked puzzled. Harry continued, "How can Snape become Dumbledore's son?,"

"What!!", said both Ron and Hermione in unison who looked shocked and disbelief.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Harry has been informed by Cedric how to get clue from the egg. He was to go the prefect bathroom. Harry has used the Map and his invisibility cloak in order to sneak to the bathroom.

Out in the dark corridor, Harry opened the Marauders Map to check that the corridor was still clear. Mr Filch and his cat were in the office, while Peeves was in the trophy room not sure what he was doing but looked like flying around. Suddenly, something caught his eye on the map.

Peeves was not the only that was moving. A single dot was flitting around a room in the bottom left-hand corner - Snape's office. But the dot wasn't labeled "Severus Snape". . . It was Bartemius Crouch.

He searching for a dot for "Severus Snape" and can't find it. But he did found a dot "Derrick Dumbledore". He suddenly remembered when Hagrid told him that name was Snape's real name.

Harry stared at the dot that belong to Mr. Crouch who was supposed to be too ill to go to work or to come to the Yule Ball - so what was he doing, sneaking into Hogwarts at one o'clock in the morning? Harry watched closely as the dot moved around and around the room, pausing here and there. . . .

Harry hesitated, thinking. And then his curiosity got the better of him. He turned and set off in the opposite direction toward the nearest staircase. He was going to see what Crouch was up to.

Halfway down the staircase, he missed one step and lurched forward. The egg fell down, the cloak slipped, the map slid down. He only manages to snatch the cloak. Immediately pulling the cloak back, breathing hard and suddenly...

"PEEVES!"

It was the unmistakable hunting cry of Filch the caretaker. Harry could hear his rapid, shuffling footsteps coming nearer and nearer, his wheezy voice raised in fury.

Filch's footsteps halted; there was a clink of metal on metal and the wailing stopped - Filch had picked up the egg and closed it. Harry stood very still, one leg still Jammed tightly in the magical step, watching Filch. Harry felt sick; his heart was hammering very fast -.

* * *

Filch thought Peeves was stealing the Triwizard Clue and started to climb the stairs, followed by his Mrs. Norris who fixed its eye directly to Harry. He wondered does cat can see through this cloak.

* * *

"Filch? What's going on?", a familiar voice asked.

* * *

Filch stopped a few steps below Harry and turned. At the foot of the stairs stood the only person who could make Harry's situation worse: Snape. He was wearing a long nightgown who looked livid.

* * *

"Its Peeves, Professor," Filch whispered malevolently. "He threw this egg down the stairs. "

Snape climbed up the stairs quickly and stopped beside Filch. Harry gritted his teeth, convinced his loudly thumping heart would give him away at any second. . . .

"Peeves?" said Snape softly, staring at the egg in Filch's hands. "What are you talking about?"

"The egg of course", replied Filch puzzled with Snape, clearly the fall was quite loud.

Snape sighed. "I couldn't care less about that thing now. When I passed my office, I saw that the torches were lit and a cupboard door was ajar! Somebody has broke into my office," exclaimed Snape.

"Maybe the person who play with this egg," answered Filch. Snape didn't looks convinced. Then, he looks around, looked up the stairs, straight through Harry,

"Potter!!" shouted Snape. Filch also looking at him. How can Snape saw him through invisibility cloak. Snape raised his hand like want to do some magic. Suddenly he was forcedly pulled by magic and within a second he was end up being held by Snape.

"Did you broke to my office, Potter?!! Did you?? asked Snape angrily.

" No Sir", gasped Harry. His heart beating hard, still shocked by his teacher Magic and action.

Snape then closed his eye a moment.

"You won't get away this time, Potter", grinned Flich who stood beside Snape.

"We need to bring him to the headmaster", said Filch to Snape.

Snape released Harry and opened his eye. Filch continued to hold Harry by arm.

"So, this egg is yours right?", asked Filch

"Not him", Snape muttered. Looked like he muttered to himself.

"What?", asked Filch puzzled by Snape response.

"It's not him who broke to my office", repeated Snape who looked more angry than earlier.

"The thing is, Professor Potter broke curfew and -"," said Filch plaintively,

"20 points from gryfindoor, Potter. Now, go back to your dormitory", interrupted Snape and raised his hand to stop Filch and said "i don't have time now, i need you to help me search the intruder", ordered Snape.

Clunk. Clunk. Clunk.

All of them looked down at the foot of the stairs and saw Mad-Eye Moody limp into sight through the narrow gap between their heads. Moody was wearing his old traveling cloak over his nightshirt and leaning on his staff as usual.

"Pajama party, is it?" he growled up the stairs.

"Professor Snape and I heard noises, Professor," said Filch at once. "Potter has been playing with his egg in the corridor and then Professor Snape discovered that someone had broken into his off -"

"Shut up!" Snape hissed to Filch.

Moody took a step closer to the foot of the stairs. Harry saw Moody's magical eye travel over Snape, and then, unmistakably, onto himself.

Harry's heart gave a horrible jolt. Moody might be on his side. He could back him up.

Snape in his nightshirt, Filch's left hand clutching the egg, while the other hand held Potter.

"Did I hear that correctly, Snape?" he asked slowly. "Someone broke into your office? And now you are accusing Potter"

Snape and Moody glared each other.

"He just at the wrong place at the wrong time. and it is unimportant to you," said Snape coldly. "On the contrary," growled Moody, "it is very important. Potter here is under my care. Well, if not Potter, who might be broke to your office? Not hiding anything else in your office, are you?" Moody said as he step closer to Snape and said in soft and dangerous voice.

Harry saw the edge of Snape's sallow face turn a nasty brick color, the vein in his temple pulsing more rapidly. Snape narrowed his eye.

"You know I'm hiding nothing, Moody," he said in a soft and dangerous voice, "as you've searched my office pretty thoroughly yourself. "

Moody's face twisted into a smile. "Auror's privilege, Snape. Dumbledore told me to keep an eye on -"

"Potter! not me!! ," snapped Snape through clenched teeth. "I refuse to believe that he gave you orders to search in my office!"

Snape suddenly feels something very strange. He recognised this Aura Magic was the same as the aura his office earlier. It was Moody who broke his office. They stared each other for a moment.

Moody broke the eye contact and laughed "Get back to bed, Snape"

Suddenly Snape caught Moody by collar and pushed him to the wall. The air become tensed. Both Harry and Filch could see there was an Aura of Snape's Magic blue colour cover him and a wind flew. While Filch try to cover himself from the wind, Harry took opportunity to grab the Map and the egg. But Filch didn't want to give the egg. Then...

"ENOUGH!!"

All of us turned towards the source of the voice revealed Professor Dumbledore who was very sterned looking at them.

Both Snape and Moody released themselves.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Dumbledore sternly. There were no twinkling in his eye, sharp eye looking towards them.

"He broke to my office and claimed that it was your order", snarled Snape pointed his finger to Moody.

Dumbledore turned to Moody. "Is it true, Alastor?"

"You said that to keep an eye of the castle", answered Moody innocently.

Snape looked want to argue but Dumbledore interrupted. "Severus, go to my office and wait me there"

Snape glared at Moody but still haven't move.

"Now", said Dumbledore firmly. Then, Snape stormed off.

Dumbledore turned to Moody. "Alastor, is there anything suspicious you found in his office?"

"No Albus, i just making round", answered Moody. Dumbledore nodded.

"Alastor, please escort Mr. Potter here back to the tower, i believe Professor Snape handled situation with Mr. Potter here?" asked Dumbledore while glanced at Harry who nodded. Filch looked like want to protested but Dumbledore raised hand.

"Good night all of you", then he walked away.

Harry went with Moody, while Filch glared at Harry and turned away.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Frustrated Severus walked towards the headmaster office. He muttered the password, another sweet that he had never heard of, to the hideous Gargoyle. The stature moved aside to reveal a spiral staircase. He climbed the stairs and pushed the door open, sat at the sofa. His father had told him that Moody was his friend. But why he felt suspicious about that man. He felt something dark same as Potter. He had told his father about Potter before, but his father think that might be some of Voldemort power in Potter due to the Halloween tragedy. However, how come this Moody had something dark in him. He was supposed to be a good wizard, an auror. He would not trust this Moody, no matter what history both of them had. His thought was interrupted by the door opened by his father.

Albus Dumbledore entered his office and walked to the sofa and sat beside Severus. He looked at his only son. "I know Alastor has no right to enter your office without permission. I did ask him to keep an eye on this castle" said Albus calmly.

"He should not broke my office like that", snarled Severus glaring at the headmaster.

"I didn't know he would have done that. But I already talked to him earlier." Severus snorted at his father. Albus ignored "but i did disappointed on how you confront him earlier especially in front of a student", said Albus looked through his spectacle. Albus had not raised his voice, yet Severus could hear the disappointment in his father's tone.

Feeling guilt, meet his father's gaze. "I'm sorry", he mumbled. His father nodded and smiling warmly.

"I've been worried about you, my boy. Is there anything you would like to talk to me?", asked Albus gently. Albus has notice he lost some weight, not concentrate especially during meeting.

Snape did not know whether he should tell his father or not about Moody. Father trust Moody. If he said, Father might said it just my imagination. So, he shook his head.

" Is there any memory you remember?", added Albus.

Severus looked thoughtful a moment. "There was a time last week, i was teaching fourth year class gryffindor. Then, i looked at Potter doing his Potion, but when he looked up to me, i thought i saw something in his eye. I saw someone red eye, but his figure is small, like a creture. But the creature has a big snake curled beside him. Sleeping i think. Then, it dissappear", finished Severus.

Albus who listening silently thinking a moment. "Maybe what you see is what Harry scared of. It might be your legilimens working on him", explained his father.

Severus curt a nod.

"Now let's go to sleep". Both of them stood and went to their quarters.

* * *

Second task has finished. Harry walked out Dumbledore office after watched memory in Pensive. He's been thinking whether his dream is real or just a dream. He felt the dream was so real. Mr Crouch's son was alive in his dream. Now, Mr Crouch also just died this evening. Something was not right. His thoughts was interrupted by voices from inside the herbs store.

"It's a sign Severus, you know what it means as well as I. If I bring you, he might not kill me. You need to help me", urged the headmaster of Dumstrang.

The door opens and they looked at Harry. He looks at them. Then, Karkaroff walked out.

When Harry continued to walk.

"Potter! What's your hurry? Congratulations, your performance in the black lake was inspiring. Gilliweed, am I correct?", sneered Severus raised eyebrow.

"Yes sir.", answered Harry looking uncomfortable towards the praise. He doubts the praise was sincere.

"Ingenious. A rather rare herb gilliweed,not something found in your every day

garden. Nor is this, know what it is?", asked Snape glaring at him.

"Bubble juice sir?", guessed Harry.

"Veritaserum. Three drops of this and you-know-who himself will spill his darkest secrets. The use of this on a student is regrettably forbidden, however should you ever steal from my personal stores again, my hand might just slip over your morning pumpkin juice.", sneered Snape.

"I haven't stolen anything", argued Harry.

Severus narrowed his eye. Not sure whether to believe this boy. "We'll see". He put a hand to the boy shoulder and perform tracking charm wordlessly and wandlessly without the knowledge of the boy. Then, he pushed him out and closes the door in Harry's face.


	5. Chapter 5 : Graveyard

CHAPTER 5 : THE GRAVEYARD

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. J.K Rowling owns everything

Later that evening just thirty minutes before the start of the Third Task. Severus stood at the Quidditch pitch and watched as the maze was set up. He saw Moody come out from the maze after put the cup. He sighed and did not know what to think about him. For a moment, he thinks that he was his friend, but when both of them met face-to-face, he thought that this Moody was not Moody he once knew. He glanced to his left saw his mother walked towards him with a smiling on her face. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Remember something?," she asked.

He shook his head. "Is there anything i should remember?", he asked his mother curiously.

"You were once a tri wizard champion", she replied. Ignoring the shocked face from his son, she continued. "It was held in America, your third task was to retrieve the cup in the ocean, and there were a lot of cup, you need to pick up the right cup. The other champion already gave up because they can't find the cup. Apart from find the cup, there were a lot of creature would disturb you to make sure you fail. We were afraid you would die. Then, right on time, you came out from aaand brought the cup and at the same time there was a kraken chase after you", she chuckled. "We were so worry back then. We also very very proud of you", she said and smile warmly to him.

Severus who has been listening, feel something happy in his heart. He happy his parents proud of him. He hugged his mother and she kisses his cheek. Both of them took their seat and turned their attention to Dumbledore when he began speaking, knowing it wouldn't be long before the cannon went off to start the Third Task.

"Welcome everyone to the third and final task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament," Dumbledore began, the crowd clapping and cheering at the announcement. The Headmaster nodded as the four Champions made their way into the arena, where he then began to tell of how they would all have to navigate their way through the maze to reach the center where the Goblet of Fire was waiting to claim one of them as Tri-Wizard Champion. As his father continued to speak, he suddenly realised that the tracking charm that he had put on Potter the other day still working. He forgot to take it off. He had followed Potter to check whether the boy stole his ingredient or not. Sadly, it was not him. The task already begun, so he decided to let it be. He will take it off after the task. He can use it to check on the boy if something happened. It wasn't much but it was better than being left in the dark about what happened in the maze.

The cannon went off, causing everyone to jump before both Diggory and Potter entered the maze. Everything was quiet for the first twenty minutes but then they heard a girl scream and red sparks flew in the air, hovering over somewhere near the center of the maze. The girl was taken out from the maze. More time passed in silence. Severus yawned. It was so boring for him to wait like this. He decided to head down and want to look for any snack at the kitchen. He stood up and went down the stairs. Then, he saw Moody stood by the end of the stairs, drinking something in a bottle at his hand. When he walked passed Moody, he froze and stopped on front of that man. Moody kept the bottle back to his robes. He had smelled a polyjuice potion at Moody.

He turned around, caught him by collar and throw him towards the field in front of his father, Minister Fudge and the rest Headmaster. He know if he use his wand "Moody" might intercept his spell. So, he raised his hand to perform wandless magic. Pointing to "Moody" incanting "Petrificus Totalus!"

Everyone gasped upon seeing Professor Snape suddenly use the Full Body-Bind Curse on the Auror, instantly locking him up on the ground. Shocked Dumbledore asked, "Severus, what do you think you're doing?"

Severus bent down and reach the imposter pocket and took out a bottle and sniffed.

Dumbledore followed by the Minister and several auror reached down to the field. "Severus, What is the meaning of this?"

He turned to his father and hold up the bottle he picked from the imposter and said, "This man is an imposter under polyjuice potion".

Dumbledore speechless. Severus bends down to forced a Veritaserum to the man's mouth. Fudge seemed not convinced pushed Dumbledore out of the way. Cancelling the body bound and tied the man up. Fudge pushed Dumbledore out of the way, stand in front of "Moody".

"What do you think you are doing to my Auror?!", demanded Fudge. Ignored the idiot Minister. He asked "Moody", "Are you an Auror?"

The imposter gritted his teeth and answering truthfully, "No."

"Are you Alastor Moody?" Severus asked.

"No.". Fudge gasped and looked disbelief. Then asking, "Who are you really?"

"Bartemius Crouch Junior". The crowd gasped in shocked. Some of them screaming.

Dumbledore froze, his heart tighten. He had watched his memory of Barty Crouch Jr multiple of time but he couldn't see what was missing. Now, he finally found. His gazed hardened towards Barty and asked, "Where is the real Alastor Moody?"

"Locked in a chest in the Defence Against the Dark Arts office."

Then, suddenly Severus felt a tickling sensation. He focused, he froze, shocked appeared at his face. He felt Potter suddenly far a way from Hogwarts.

"Potter is missing", he declared. Then, he run towards the maze.

"What?", asked Dumbledore unsure what his son saying. He didn't get any answer instead of saw Severus running towards the Maze and disappear. "Severus! Severus!", he shouted.

Then, he turned to Barty who smiled cruelly. The potion weakened. "He will come back tonight and Potter will die", hissed Barty, only people around him can hear. Then, he laughed hysterically. Dumbledore wanted to ask more question but Fudge interrupted to cast silent charm on Crouch due to did not want the students hear this crazy death eater. While the rest Ministry officer decided to put a stop on the Maze and search Harry and Cedric in the Maze. Dumbledore ordered Mcgonagall and the other teacher to go to the Defence office to retrieve the real Moody.

Dumbledore cancelled the silent charm on Barty and sharply asked, "where is Harry Potter?".

The potion still have effect on Barty. "Graveyard, near Riddle Manor", blurted him.

Dumbledore turned Fudge who looked fear.

"Send Auror the Little Hangleton", Fudge nodded.

But before he could arrange, Potter appeared crying over two bodies.

* * *

Both Harry and Cedric slammed into the ground. The cup was dropped and rolled away.

Both regain their balance and stood, looking around wearily.

"Is this part of the task?" Cedric asked and Harry shook his head, he recognised the area.

Cedric checked on the cup and asked,

"Did anyone tell you that the cup was a portkey?"

"No, this place was in my dream," muttered Harry, his scar erupted in pain; Voldemort was here.

"What", asked confused Cedric.

"Someone's coming," harry said suddenly.

They both turned back to watch the approaching figure walking steadily toward them between the graves. Harry couldn't make out a face, but from the way it was walking and holding its arms, he could tell that it was carrying something.

Then, suddenly in front of him stood a familiar figure. Professor Snape. His potion teacher appeared out of nowhere looking down on him. "What are you--"

he couldn't hear full question, he was interrupted by a high, cold voice say, "Kill the spare."

A second voice, which yelled the words to the night: "Avada Kedavra!"

In blink of eye, a blast of green light blazed through Harry's eyelids, at the same time a white flash blazed in front of him. It happened was so fast. He watched Snape shield Cedric from the curse using his own body. Then, they were both toppled over on the ground. Cedric's head hit the tombstone and passed out, and Snape was lying spread-eagled on the ground beside Cedric. He was dead. Speechless Harry stared into Snape's face, at his open black eyes, blank and expressionless. This was the first he watched a person being killed.

Pettigrew grabbed him and tied him to a tombstone. He watched as Pettigrew fixing up a cauldron and placed the bundle in the water. "Bone from the father unknowingly stolen, you will revive your son." A grey powder rose from the grave and fell in to the cauldron which hissed and flashed a deep black, Pettigrew took out a knife and walked over to the cauldron and sliced off his own hand. Then, walk over to him and stuck the knife in his arm. To Harry's horror the cauldron changed to a man.

"My wand, Wormtail", the man voice spoke. He could feel the evil aura magic and he swallowed hard.

"You weak Vergil", said Voldemort touching Snape's a corpse with his feet.

"Don't touch him," yelled Harry struggles to get free.

Voldemort turned to him and said, "Harry! I'd almost forgotten you were here. The boy who lived. How lies have fed your legend Harry. Do you think you can beat me Harry? It wasn't you who beat me 13 years ago. That person no longer alive, now no one can defeat me, not even you, not even Dumbledore".

Voldemort continued, "I heard that your mother give ultimate protection so that i cannot touch you. But now, thing have changed, I can touch you now!". Voldemort touched his scar, Harry scream. Then, he released Harry from the tombstone.

"You have been taught how to duel Harry Potter?" said Voldemort softly, his red eyes glinting through the darkness.

The boy said nothing, but nodded.

"Excellent," Voldemort enthused while wondering just when a fourteen year old would have taught dueling. Not that it mattered, the boy was about to die. "We bow to each other. Harry," said Voldemort, bending a little, but keeping his snakelike face upturned to Harry. "Come now, the particulars must be observed… Dumbledore would like you to show manners… Bow to the man who will kill you, Harry…"

There was no hope… no one to help. He watched as Voldemort raised his wand and took aim. It had not been that bad a life.

"Avada Kedavra!"

A jet of green light issued from Voldemort's wand. Harry watched as it arced across the distance that separated them.

Shapes form in the surrounding magical energy. He can see several soul that died at the hand of Voldemort. His Parents' soul appeared.

His father give instruction to get back to the portkey then the connection break. But if he break now, surely he can't escape the killing curse. Then, new soul appeared. A women. For a glimpse he thought a goddess.

"Harry Potter, please take my husband's body back will you? Take the body back to his father", said the Soul smiling at him. He glanced toward the soul confused, he not sure whether she talking about Snape's body. But the soul seemed understand him. She nodded to him and said, "Yes, Professor Snape's body".

The connection breaks, Harry runs over to both Snape and Cedric and summoned the cup over to them.

Back at the arena Harry appears with Cedric and Snape's body. Three of them slammed to the ground. The crowd saw Harry crying over two bodies.


	6. Chapter 6 : Walking Corpse

CHAPTER 6 : WALKING CORPSE

Dumbledore rushed towards Harry who sobbing.

"He's back, he's back! Voldemort's back. He killed Snape. Voldemort killed Snape", sobbed Harry.

Albus ran over to Harry. He knelt over him and asked "Harry, what happened?". Albus checked on Cedric's pulse, alive but his head bleeding. Harry kept saying "He's dead" and sobbing over Severus's body. His heart tighten, and beating hard as he saw his son laying motionless. Delicately, he turned the his son's head to one side and put two old trembling fingers on the neck. His heart missed a beat. He inhaled deeply, hoping to calm himself down, he needs to be strong, especially in front of these people. He fought for tears, but finally gave in. Tears started to fall down his face. Blue eyes stared at blank black eyes. No doubt, it was killing curse. Severus (aka Derrick Vergil Dumbledore) his precious child was dead.

Poppy and Minerva pushed several people out of their way.

"Severus!", she called. Minerva kneels down, she looked at Albus who shook his head sadly. She already know what was that mean. Tears blur her sight, she was sobbing hard and clutching the body close to her.

Poppy checked on Cedric and put him on the stretcher. Filius saw Albus and Minerva crying over Severus body. He and the other teacher took charged to give instruction to the students.

* * *

Albus woke the next morning with a heavy heart. He was still in the hospital wing. He looked to his left and saw corpse of his child covered by a hospital blanket. Albus felt fresh tears in his eyes as he remembered yesterday. He looked bed beside the corpse already empty, Minerva slept there last night, maybe she already went to change and prepare for the day. She insisted to stay at the hospital wing, for her this was the last she spent night with him. He looked at the end of the hospital wing saw Alastor still on their bed sleeping. Cedric still unconscious from the wound in his head. He stood up and left the hospital to prepare the day. He has to make announcement today and prepare for funeral for his precious son.

-IN GRYFINDOR DORM-

Harry woke up, remembered about yesterday. Even though Snape was not a favorite teacher, he still felt bad when people got killed especially in front of his eye. He gets off his bed and go to the bathroom.

When he went to the common room, Hermione and Ron greeted him.

"Hey mate," greeted Ron. Unsure what was Harry feeling.

"Harry, are you alright?", asked worried Hermione.

He nodded. He sat at the sofa.

"What happened yesterday, Harry?" , asked Hermione.

" The cup was a portkey. It brings both of us to the graveyard that i have dreamed several time. Voldemort need my blood to revive him. Then, he asked Petergrew to kill Cedric. But suddenly out of nowhere Snape appeared on front of me and pushed Cedric aside and took the killing curse", explained Harry.

"I can't believe Snape took the killing curse", said Ron.

"oh Harry," Hermione embraced him.

"I don't know how Snape got there", said Harry.

"He caught Moody, the Moody who taught us all year was an imposter. He was Barty Crouch Jr," explained Ron.

Harry turned to Ron disbelief, "What!". Hermione nodded. "Snape caught the fake Moddy in front of us, then forced him Veritaserum. They asked him several questions, then Snape suddenly ran towards the maze and apparate."

"If Snape not there Cedric already be dead. Poor Dumbledore and Mcgonagall", Harry said sadly

Three of them nodded and left to the great hall.

* * *

Severus running towards the maze. Focusing on the tracking charm and apparate straight to Potter. He reached there saw Potter in front of him who gaped in shocked. He does not know where he was, but he saw a tombstone behind the boy. What are these boys doing here.

"What are you--", he doesn't have time to finish his question, he was interrupted by a cold voice

"Kill the spare", then, he turned saw Peter Petergrew raised his wand and cast the killing curse toward Cedric.

He used his full strength to apparate in front of the boy. When he saw the green colour curse, his mind suddenly remembered a spell to counter the curse. He whispered the spell, then everything went black.

He woke up, saw white light in front of him.

"Hello my boy", a female voice behind him. Her voice sound familiar. He turned around and stood, he saw the person he missed a very long time ago. His Mother Mary Prince. He hugged her hard and crying. Here, he remembered everything in his past life.

"I miss you so much, Mother", he said softly.

He released her. His mother smiled warmly to him. "Me too my boy. Come sit with me", His mother pulled his hand to sit. A stone bench appeared out of nowhere.

"Where are we Mother", he asked his Mother looking around. "Am i dead now"

"You are in a border of life and death", she answered. "No you're not dead yet. This is the first time you used the spell you created long time ago. Well the spell works", said Mary.

"But the spell should split soul from body for a moment, and my soul should have found my body", he said with worried expression.

"Calm down Son," she put her hand into his. "I called your soul here to meet you, and you will return to your body later. Now your body resting in hospital wing. This is the opportunity to meet you. When you back to your body, your memory will return as well", explained his mother.

* * *

He woke up in a start and remembered everything even with his mother. He closed his eye a moment and smiled. Then, he open his eye, realised where he was, in hospital wing. He sits up looked outside window, it's morning. He gets off the bed and walked to the door to get a bath, then go to hospital wing. Before reached the door, he saw to his left Cedric lying on the bed, looked unconscious. While Alastor lying on the bed beside, his magical eye looked at me. He looked half unconscious. Then, he just walked out of hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey in her office, prepare the medical tool and potion for her morning checking. Before that she need to transfer potion master's corpse into the casket. Today is his funeral. She walked out of her office, straight to the bed. She reached the bed slowly,

"oh my god", she gasped as she found the bed was empty. Has anyone moved the corpse? or anyone steals the corpse?. Strange..

She turned to the Alastor Moody who has awake earlier.

"Alastor, do you see anyone move the body?", she pointed to the empy bed.

Moody sat up and looked at her. "I think I saw him walking in front of me and out of this room", he replied.

She went to his bed. "Alastor!!, don't play with me. He's dead. He can't be walking", she snapped at him.

Moody stared at her. "You mean to tell that Vergil is.. dead?, asked him confused.

"Yes, he just died yesterday during the final task yesterday.", sobbed Poppy softly. "Well it's not surprise you don't know because you already a sleep when we brought his body here", she continued.

The hospital wing door opened revealed Dumbledore.

Poppy turned to Dumbledore. "Albus, the body is missing", she informed.

Albus stared at Poppy confused. "What!"

"Is there anyone move the body?" , he asked.

Moody spoke "he's alive, he passed by in front of me"

Albus turned to Moody, "Can you show me Alastor", dumbledore asked for legilimency. Moody showed Dumbledore inside his head.

Once Dumbledore get out of Moody's mind, shocked appeared at his face. "Are you sure he's not an imposter, Alastor?" asked Dumbledore.

"No, I know what I saw", grunted Moody.

Dumbledore turned to Poppy and nodded. "Poppy, he's alive" he exclaimed happily. Then both Poppy and Albus walked out hospital wing. Moody just shook his head.

Severus quickly walked in to his room. He just notice his charm at his face already disappear. He need to work out how to re-apply back. His father was the one who put the charm, then only his father can. He can do it but his face might be not 100% same like before. But now he has no time, he must get prepared quickly, then go to great hall. Later he will ask his father to amend the charm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus stood in front of mirror. He forgot how he looks like when he was Professor Snape. He just walked out of his room and headed to the great hall.

Albus and Poppy reached to his room, "He just headed to the great hall", said the portrait that guarded his room. Albus and Poppy glanced each other with wide eyes, then rushed towards the great hall. They afraid that all the teacher and students thought he is an imposter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus reached in front of the hall. He walked in, the he notice all the students and staff gasped looked at him. Everyone must have thought he was dead. He just continued walking. Then, his mother Professor Mcgonagall stood in front, and suddenly raised her wand. "Incarneous"

He found himself tied and his body was thrown backwards several feet.

His face shocked and embarrassed at his mother action. He looked up and saw his mother eye flashed with anger. Before he could speak, he was hit with another spell.

"Finite nox incantatem" then his charm disappeared and reveal his face as Vergil. A handsome man, charming, long brown hair

Again, everyone gapsed. They whispers each other.

He looked at his mother. "Mother, untied me now!", hissed him gritted his teeth. His mother who haven't recover from her own shock.

Then, Albus and Poppy entered the hall and rushed to his side.

"Severus!" he called. When he reached to his side. He looked his son was tied up and he has no charm on him. Poppy let her healing magic cover Vergil. She turned and nodded. As if telling dumbledore that he is indeed his son and alive. Poppy also turned to Minerva who has come closer, tears rolled down her face. "it's him, alive"

Severus sighed. Relieved that his father come. His father released the invisible rope and help him up. When he turned around, he felt someone hugged him hard. He looked down saw his mother. When she released him. He saw her face, tears ran down her cheek. She put a hand to his cheek. "You're alive", she said softly.

All the students and staff watched the entire scene clap their hand. While the golden trio still haven't recovered from the shocked especially Harry.

"Harry, didn't you said he was hit by killing cursed?", hermione asked confused. She turned to him.

"He was and i'm not lying, i saw with my own eye", protested Harry.

"Well, he alive now, maybe he survived the killing curse after you Harry," said Ron while keep eating.

Then, Dumbledore introduced his son to all the students and teachers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry is sitting on a bed, Dumbledore walks in.

" I never liked these curtains. Set them

on fire in my fourth year, by accident

of course. I put you in terrible danger

this year Harry I'm sorry." Dumbledore said sadly. He took a seat in front Harry.

"Professor, how come Professor Snape is alive?" , asked Harry curiously.

"Harry, you can call him Professor Vergil now. His memory returned and will no longer become Severus Snape". Dumbledore smiled his eye twinkled. "My son, is very powerfull wizard, i think that he is more powerfull than me. He always has tricked in his sleeve. How he alive i cannot reveal, because it is his secret. For me, what important is that he's alive", he continued.

Harry just nodded. Even though he want to ask more, looked like Dumbledore does not want to discuss further.

"Professor, when I was in the graveyard there was a moment... um... when Voldemort's wand and mine sort of connected", said Harry

"Priori Incantatem. You saw your parents

that night didn't you? They reappeared.", Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded. "Yes, and a woman.. Professor Vergil's wife I think, she asked me to bring his husband body back to you"

"Thank you Harry for bring back his body. His wife was indeed killed by Voldemort long time ago. However, no spell can reawaken the dead Harry.

I trust you know that. But what happen with Professor Vergil was different. He wasn't dead actually".

Harry nodded. "Sir, has Cedric awake?,"

Dumbledore sighed and looked away first, then gazed towards Harry. "He suffered a memory loss. His head severely wounded. He has been transferred to the St. Mango for a better treatment".

Shocked appeared in Harry's face.

"Most important that both of them alive now", finished Dumbledore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He is now known as Vergil. His father has revealed him at the great hall his morning that Professor Snape doesn't exist, and that person was Derrick Vergil Dumbledore. Now, he just sent his grandson back to the ship, and watched them sailed back to Dumstrang. He told him that he will visit during the summer. He headed to his mother room where she told to meet. He knocked, door opened revealed his beloved adoptive Mother drinking tea then shot him a murderous glaring ever. There were several people inside this room which were a his mother, Poppy, Alastor Moody and Filius.

"Mother, why so serious?," asked Vergil dryly while walked in.

Minerva narrowed her eye.

"You dared asked me that question, Derrick Vergil Dumbledore", she snapped while put the cup of tea she drank earlier loudly.

"You have died earlier and suddenly alive back like nothing happened. Is this some kind of tricks? !!," she hissed angrily.

Feeling a bit frightened from her outburst. Sitting at a chair uncomfortably.

"What tricks you used now, Vergil?", asked Alastor who standing beside the door.

He sighed. "The spell missed, then my head was knocked, and I fainted"

"But you have no pulse, Derrick", a new voice said from the door. Revealed his father walked in.

"Maybe you missed. I almost died, surely my heartbeat slow.", replied Derrick. .

"I saw your eyes empty, Derrick", argued his father.

He sighed. Pinch bridge of his nose. "I not really sure how I did, I can't remember much, but I promise when I get the answer I share with all of you"

Dumbledore sighed. He had hope that he get the answer from his son.

"It's alright. Now, the reason I call this meeting is I need to reform the Order of The Phoenix"


End file.
